IMAGING MODULE The Cell Imaging Shared Resource (CISR) provides expert microscopy services for over 275 Vanderbilt University laboratories (most are NIH-funded), including six NIH research centers. Trained users have access to the facilities 24 hours/day, seven days a week. The CISR has an 18-year history of outstanding service, reliability and self-sufficiency; total microscope usage is currently over 15,000 hours/year. The CISR is a core lab that is located in three separate facilities, but consists of a single staff that is highly trained in multiple microscopy methods. Dr. David Piston established the CISR in 1993 and in 2000 recruited Dr. Sam Wells to be the managing director of optical microscopy. In 2001, Dr. Jay Jerome was recruited to expand the CISR offerings to include electron microscopy. As of 2009, the CISR is directed by Dr. Sam Wells with Dr. Jerome as technical director of electron microscopy. Dr. Piston, who was the Resource Director from 1993 to 2008, continues to serve as the Scientific Director. In general, the resource staff members learn from each other and the power users so that they become aware of the strengths and limitations of different microscopic methods. This allows the staff to assist investigators in finding the correct tool to answer their particular scientific question. Funding for the CISR includes six NIH-funded research centers, institutional support, and hourly usage fees.